dreamworksfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Coelhão
E. Aster Coelhão, mais conhecido como Coelhão ou "coelho", é um coelho australiano frio, calmo tão seco como o outback. Um ranger naturais, ele é um protetor in-the-sujeira, embaralhado da natureza. Ele segue os ritmos da natureza e quando é hora de agir, ele aguarda o momento perfeito para agir. E quando ele finalmente faz, tudo acabou em um piscar de olhos com a ajuda de seus boomerangs encantadas e explodindo ovos de Páscoa. Coelho é completamente imperturbável. A única coisa que faz ficar debaixo de sua pele é constante nervuras do Norte sobre como o Natal é mais importante do que a Páscoa. Ele tem problemas com Jack Frost que posteriormente são resolvidos e eles se tornam amigos. A fraqueza de Coelhão é que ele bate o pé sempre que ele fica arranhada atrás da orelha, porque esse é o seu ponto fraco. Aparições A Origem dos Guardiões unnymund apareceu pela primeira vez reclamando do tempo frio, quando os Guardiões do Norte chamado ao Pólo Norte para alertá-los sobre o levante de breu. Bunnymund estava irritado com isso desde a Páscoa foi em 3 dias e começaram a discutir com o Norte quando ele disse que o Natal era mais importante do que a Páscoa. Como Bunnymund e Norte brigavam e Dente estava ocupado dando ordens a seus subordinados de fadas, Sandy notou O homem na lua brilhando de cima. Depois de muitas tentativas para obter a atenção dos outros Guardiões, Sandy começou a tremer um elfo (um sino foi ligado ao seu chapéu), recebendo atenção com sucesso. The Man in the Moon disse que os Guardiões Afastamento tinha voltado, mais uma vez, resultando em um novo guardião escolhido. Tooth lhes perguntou quem poderia ser e Sandy sugeriu o Leprechaun. Bunnymund no entanto comecei a orar que o novo Guardião não era o Marmota. Quando foi revelado que o novo Guardião era Jack Frost, Bunnymund argumentou que Jack não se preocupam com as crianças e preferiu o Groundhog em seu lugar. Bunnymund é visto mais tarde em um aliado confrontando Jack Frost depois que ele levá-lo lá. Jack pediu Bunnymund se ele ainda estava bravo com sua última reunião que foi a Primavera 1968, mas logo depois que Jack foi jogado em um saco por Yetis do Norte. Os Yetis perguntou Bunnymund sobre vir com eles através do portal mas Bunnymund recusou e ele abriu um túnel para levá-lo de volta ao pólo. Os Yetis depois embaralhe Jack no portal magia teletransportar-lo a Oficina do Norte. No Pólo, Jack ficou impressionado e curioso para saber por que ele estava lá. Ele ficou chocado ao descobrir que ele foi escolhido para ser um Guardião, mas ele se recusou algo que Bunnymund estava feliz por. Bunnymund pensa Jack não sabe nada sobre trazendo alegria para as crianças que fazem um barulho de começar entre ele e Jack. Depois Bunnymund disse a Jack que as crianças acreditam nele e que Jack era invisível para eles. North leva Jack longe e explica-lhe sobre o homem na Lua deve ter sabido que Jack tem algo de especial nele e Norte revela seu centro, que é Wonder. Jack, ainda confuso, não sabe o que seu centro poderia ser. Só então Bunnymund revela que há problemas no Palácio do dente e eles têm que fazer o seu caminho para ajudá-Tooth. Em seu caminho até lá, é revelado que Afastamento enviou o seu pesadelo para apanhar todas as fadas e recolher os dentes das crianças do mundo. Jack salva o dente de bebê de um dos pesadelos antes que eles cheguem no interior do Palácio de encontrar um dente em pânico. Parcela em seguida, confrontou os Guardiães e depois de uma batalha entre eles ele escapa. Logo depois é revelado que os filhos da Terra estão a perder a esperança no dente, North pensar rápido surge com um plano deles recolher os dentes e com Jack Frost bordo dos Guardiões começar sua busca. Logo após uma competição entre eles começou, mas quando Tooth disse que eles eram tão rápido na coleta de dentes e deixando dom como suas fadas, os caras se lembrou de que se esqueceu de deixar um presente e teve que viajar de volta ao redor do mundo para deixar os presentes. Os Guardiões todos se reúnem na sala de Jamie, mas causou um alvoroço que causou Jamie e seu cão, Abby, para acordar e vê-los (exceto Jack). Abby começa a rosnar para Bunnymund e Jamie tenta impedi-la. Jack querendo se divertir com Bunnymund, faz com que o alarme disparar, fazendo com que Abby para atacar Bunnymund e fazê-lo saltar ao redor da sala. Sandy, tentando colocar Abby para dormir com sua areia sonho, acaba atingindo a todos, exceto Jack, Jamie e ele próprio. Jamie voa para fora da cama quando as terras do Norte sobre ele e Sandy pega, colocando Jamie para dormir também. Em seguida, Sandy e Jack ir para lutar contra pesadelos de arremesso que têm aparecido fora da janela de Jamie. Logo depois de Jack e Sandy estão lutando Pitch and seus pesadelos, Bunnymund juntou-se com o Norte e Dente mas como a batalha esquenta, os pesadelos de Campo rodeia Sandy enquanto Afastamento aproveitou a oportunidade para matá-lo com uma seta feita de pesadelo areia, virando The Sandman em mais pesadelo areia. Jack, com raiva e horrorizado, cobrada no Pitch and cria uma onda de gelo destruindo os pesadelos. Os Guardiões retornar ao Pólo e fazer um memorial para Sandy. Sabendo que eles ainda podem mudar as coisas, os Guardiões decidiu ajudar Bunnymund com a Páscoa. Bunnymund ficou animado quando do Norte disse que desta vez a Páscoa era mais importante do que o Natal e quando do Norte anunciou em ir para o Warren Bunnymund disse que desde que foi "sua Warren, suas regras", em seguida, abriu um túnel sob os pés todos. No Warren, eles encontram a irmã de Jamie, Sophie, que tinha usado um dos globos de neve norte e foi transportado para o Warren. Jack usou suas habilidades especiais para fazer Bunnymund mais relaxar e se abrir para o divertimento, para que ele pudesse jogar com Sophie. Depois que os ovos estavam prontos, Sophie adormeceu e Jack decide levá-la para casa. Logo após os Nightmares atacou a Warren, destruindo cada ovo. Jack encontrou-os, mas foi tarde como Bunnymund tentou impressionar algumas crianças, foi revelado que ele havia se tornado invisível. Quando perguntado sobre Tooth Tooth do bebê e onde obter o Box Dente e Jack gaguejou uma resposta diferente do que ele estava com Afastamento. Bunymund ficou bravo com ele e disse outro Guardiões que eles não deveriam ter confiado nele. Bunnymund também revelou seu centro, esperança, dizendo que "a Páscoa é um novo começo. Nova vida. Páscoa é sobre esperança, e agora, ele se foi." Jack, sabendo que ele perdeu a confiança dos Guardiões, à esquerda. Mais tarde Bunnymund é visto com o Norte e Dente apressando para chegar a última luz, Jamie. Quando Jack perguntou sobre Bunnymund, North revelou que Coelho tem se transformar em um pequeno coelho. Jamie riu e perguntou o que aconteceu. Sabendo que Bunnymund era alto e forte e agora ele era bonito. Bunnymund pensei que Jack fez Jamie disse isso, mas Jamie revelou que Jack tem realmente ajudou-o, mantendo a sua crença nele. Afastamento logo aparecem e Jack vai para confrontá-lo. Fazendo Bunnymund e os outros responsáveis a terem Jamie longe do campo, mas logo eles se encontram em beco. Jack cai para baixo e revelou que Afastamento foi mais forte. Com os Guardiões preso Afastamento começou a aproximar-se deles fazendo Jamie dizer a Jack que ele estava com medo. Jack tem uma idéia e depois de bater Afastamento com uma bola de neve que foi para encontrar o amigo de Jamie. Com a ajuda de outros Guardiões, amigos de Jamie começar a acreditar novamente. Afastamento pede-lhes que estava indo para proteger os Guardiões se os Guardiões foram protegê-los. Jack assegurou Jamie para não ter medo uma vez que os pesadelos são apenas sonhos ruins e Jamie se ofereceu para proteger os Guardiões fazendo com que seus amigos para se juntar a ele. Parcela em seguida, envia uma onda de pesadelo areia o seu caminho, mas uma vez Jamie diz: "Eu acredito em você. Eu não tenho medo de você!" Jamie foi capaz de transformar a areia pesadelo de volta para dreamsand. O que ajuda os Guardiões obter seu pleno energia de volta e batalha de Pitch. North usou seus globos de neve para trazer seu Yetis para ajudar enquanto Bunnymund abriu túneis para obter sua ovos Guerreiro também para ajudar na batalha contra os pesadelos enquanto os Guardiões confrontado passo. Jamie tem uma idéia sobre como reviver o Sandman e disse a seus amigos sobre isso. Enquanto a batalha com Afastamento continuou, o Pesadelo Rei foi encurralado pelos Guardiães, mas se escondeu nas sombras e apareceu por trás de um Jack distraído com foice criado pesadelo de areia. Antes que ele pudesse machucá-lo o Sandman retorna no último salvar Jack segundo a partir da inclinação e usa sua areia para dar a todos bons sonhos e fazer mais crentes. Os Guardiões e os filhos começaram a celebrar e Jack bate Jamie com uma bola de neve, o que causou uma briga de bola de neve amigável. Quando passo acordou, tentou fazer Jamie temê-lo novamente, mas descobriu que Jamie não estava com medo dele mais porque ele foi capaz de passar por ele. Passo, com medo, se retira para sua toca, que causou a Guardians a seguir e confrontá-lo uma última vez. Depois de Pitch foi levado por suas próprias criaturas do pesadelo, a cerimônia Guardião foi realizada novamente. Jack olhou para Jamie, que o levou a acenar com a cabeça. Orgulhoso de si mesmo e de Jamie, Jack diz: "Eu vou", fazendo dele um responsável oficial. Bunnymund é visto dizendo adeus a Sophie e dizendo que ele vai sentir falta dela. Bunnymund é visto mais tarde acolhedor Jack no trenó, depois de Jack disse que seu adeus a Jamie e Jamie deu-lhe um abraço. Aparencia Pele azul acinzentado com marcas de primavera-like, bonito, alto, sexo Destino Vive com Jack Frost, Nicholas St. do Norte, Toothiana, e Sandy. Categoria:Personagens de A Origem dos Guardiões Categoria:Coelhos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens antropomórficos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Roedores Categoria:Usuários de magia Categoria:Personagens imortais Categoria:Personagens de férias Categoria:Baseado Em